


Help

by asmodeuszx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Hacker AU, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodeuszx/pseuds/asmodeuszx
Summary: Im Nayeon is kidnapped and hacker extraordinaire Myoui Mina saves her herself because the police just aren't reliable.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini fic for my social media AU. Feel free to read this on its own since it can be a standalone kinda story I guess.
> 
> But if you want more background on these two I recommend you read my social media AU first here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/chaesanayeon/status/1013603152216707072?s=19

It's a late night, the room is dark with only light-up toys in the shape of penguins taped to the ceiling as any sort of light source. Besides the light emanating from the computer that is. 

Sticky notes with phone numbers from food delivery services are stuck on a table. A few unopened delivered boxes stacked on top of each other, all signed to a name under "Myoui Mina" sits in the corner of the room. 

She was busy fixing the virus until she started receiving more information from Nayeon's phone on her computer and found out she hasn't been feeling well, to put it lightly. Mina couldn't help but feel bad for the girl so she decided to maybe comfort her a bit. It was all well and good until she suddenly stopped texting.

That last message Nayeon sent had been suspicious, too suspicious. But Mina promised her she wouldn't snoop on her phone, not that Mina could avoid knowing Nayeon's phone activity when everything she does with it is sent directly to her computer. 

Mina had been hovering around her computer but that last message worried her. She's worried about Nayeon now and this seems like an emergency. What if something bad had happened to her? If not, she will have only invaded Nayeon's privacy - again. Mina quickly put in a mental note reminding her to apologize to Nayeon later.

After a couple of clicks and inputting information to her computer, she activates Nayeon's phone camera. Someone is holding it and Nayeon is in direct view of the camera. She is gagged, her arms tied up in some dark place and looking very much afraid. 

If she doesn't act now, she might lose Nayeon's location if her kidnapper decides to ditch the phone. Or worse, Nayeon's life might be in danger of she doesn't act fast.

She had wished that there wouldn't be any trouble but she was wrong. Without missing a beat, Mina worked on her computer for Nayeon's location. She gathered some things and headed out without a second thought which was a mistake she would later come to regret. 

Mina had arrived unexpectedly in what seemed to be a quiet neighborhood. She quietly opened her phone and connected it to Nayeon's, allowing her to see into the phone's location. It seems the phone is inside the house, confirming it to be where Nayeon should be. 

Through Nayeon's camera she can see what goes on inside the house. The video feed shows a man standing in front of the now conscious Nayeon. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I- you weren't supposed to be home yet", the man said, his back turned from the camera so Mina couldn't see who it was. 

"What the fuck?! Who are you?! You sick fuck let me go or I'll-" before she could finish talking, the man quickly covered her mouth with cloth. 

"It's no matter. You're with me. We're going to be together now". Nayeon could only grunt in anger, shaking her body to break free from her restraints but to no avail. 

As the man talked in Mina's video feed, she quietly made her way inside the house as guide. Making sure the mysterious man is preoccupied so she could think of a way to save Nayeon. 

Mina's heart is beating like crazy, her hands and legs are shaky but the adrenaline rush filled her with the courage to face Nayeon's kidnapper. 

The inside of the house is terribly unkempt, dirty piles of dishes in the kitchen sink and garbage littered everywhere. Though the most prominent feature would be magazines featuring Nayeon and hastily taken pictures of her. This creep is definitely a stalker. She quickly grabs a knife in the kitchen before heading downstairs. 

It was dark so she can barely make out her surroundings. While trying to find her way, the wooden floor creaked loudly. The man in the video feed looked up in alarm and quickly made his way upstairs. Alarmed, Mina quickly hid herself behind a table near the door to the basement. 

The man was largely built, wearing a dirty gray hoodie with bleached jeans and combat boots. He made his way upstairs and into the living room looking for what or who made the sound, looking around suspiciously. 

While he was preoccupied looking for her, she makes her way quietly downstairs into the basement. There she saw Nayeon tied up and was still wriggling around. 

Nayeon looked up and saw her, confused. "My name's Mina. I'm here to help you but we have to be quick. He's still here upstairs", she whispered to her all the while quickly untying Nayeon's bonds to free her. 

In that moment, Nayeon's eyes lit up. The world had been cruel to Nayeon. A scandal, the loss of her love, an end to a years long friendship and now a kidnapping. No one could possibly imagine the pain she was in or how terrified she had been. 

She might have been putting a brave front while facing her kidnapper but she was still very much human. Tears started flowing from her but she tries to muffle her whimpers. He was still upstairs. 

Or not. 

He stood there, fuming, with a knife in hand. The man was surprisingly quick and nimble for his size. He quickly dashed off to where Mina was and punched her stomach. The blunt force of the punch made Mina fall to her knees, gasping for air and feeling like her lungs had collapsed from the impact. She choked up blood. 

Nayeon, unable to assess the situation fast enough wailed in panic and stood frozen. But the man wasn't so kind. He grabs her by the collar and throws her body into the wall. As her body hit the cemented wall, Nayeon screamed in pain.

"Where did you think you were going?!" their attacker yelled. 

"Home, bitch!" replied Mina. 

She grabs a metal pipe nearby and hits him on the head with what's left of her strength. Thankfully, it was enough that he went unconscious and fell flat on the floor. 

As if on cue, police sirens had started blaring loudly outside the house. 

Mina had called for them earlier and was hoping they would have arrived sooner but they didn't. She was too worried for Nayeon's safety to wait so she had to go and figure out how to rescue her somehow. 

Before long, police had arrived and found the two of them in the basement. Mina right next to a Nayeon who had been injured badly, unable to move. 

The two were taken to the hospital and accompanied by police. They would be questioned later after they have their injuries treated first. 

Three weeks had passed.

Investigations had ended. The case had concluded that Nayeon's kidnapper was actually her stalker. He had been going in and out of her apartment to steal personal items for his own perverse purposes. 

Unfortunately, Nayeon herself arrived earlier than he had expected. Out of panic, he attacks her and decided to abduct her instead leading to the events that happened prior.

Both Mina and Nayeon have chosen to remain in contact after the incident.

The investigations were such a hassle although necessary. Nayeon was tired but she should get her energy back when she finally meets her. 

A knock on the door prompts her to rise from her seat. It's time to greet her saviour.

She opens the door and sees her. She was prettier than she had remembered. Maybe it was the dark lighting from when she had saved Nayeon that she couldn't recognize her now. She wasn't sure. 

Nayeon greeted her and welcomed her inside the living room. The other girl allowed herself in and meekly sits on the sofa. 

"Hi, sorry, you already know me but I still don't really know your name. So unless you want me to call you Penguin then yeah.." she says, chuckling lightly.

"Um. I'm Mina. Myoui Mina" the other girl replied. 

She's Japanese, Nayeon thinks to herself. 

"Oh where are my manners. Would you like something to drink? I have tea, coffee and soda. I also have some cake, if you'd like some I got chocolate".

"No, I already ate. But thank you", she replied shyly. 

Nayeon noticed her voice was almost too quiet to hear that she could barely make out what she had said. But it was soft and kind of endearing.

The air around them had gotten awkward but it didn't feel constricting. There was a feeling of comfort with each other. Maybe it was due to the shared experience of having both their lives in danger. 

She's heard before that shared experiences with danger makes people grow closer apparently. Nayeon really wasn't sure what to make of it when she first heard that but she understands it now, somewhat. 

"I actually called you here to thank you. For saving me", Nayeon said, suddenly conscious of herself for some reason.

"I was worried about your last text. I'm glad my hunch was right and was able to get to you in time", Mina replied. 

Both of them have relaxed much more now than minutes ago. They're still awkward but getting more comfortable by the minute. 

They continued to talk the whole afternoon and soon after, got hungry enough to eat the chocolate cakes Nayeon had offered earlier. Accompanied by some tea to drink.

Nayeon had found later on that Mina is a computer programmer. While downloading a file, Nayeon had unwittingly let a virus program Mina made to control her phone. 

Mina apologized for her prank though after all that happened, Nayeon admitted she doesn't think about it much now.

The two of them continue to enjoy each other's company. They both share laughs and worries freely. Unknowingly, they also find themselves closer to each other not just emotionally, but also physically. 

It seems there's more to them now than just two people who shared the same traumatic experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online on stan twitter so feel free to give me a follow I'm @chaesanayeon 
> 
> PS. I also take writing requests if you're okay with my skill level that is.


End file.
